


Последнее лето

by ICD_10



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На провокационную заявку <a href="http://www.diary.ru/member/?3122911">tier wolf</a>: "Билл нарисовал для Карлы набросок. Карла его вешает у себя в кабинете, такой неочевидный сарказм, подарочек от британского шпиёна. Джим, который оказывается в кабинете Карлы для допроса, видит картину и узнает манеру".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее лето

**Author's Note:**

> Принцесса Фаузе (Фавзия) в 1938 году выглядела [так](http://www.barbarapijan.com/bpa/Royalty_Celebrity/Iran_Fawzia_bint_Fuad_of_Egypt2.jpg).

Великие вещи, две, как одна:  
Во-первых - любовь, во-вторых - война,  
Но конец войны затерялся в крови -  
Мое сердце, давай говорить о любви. 

Киплинг

Стекло в деревянной раме жалко задребезжало — за окном проехал груженый «Студебеккер».  
Тяжелые автомобили тут были редкостью, чаще под балконом стучали копыта лошадей и поскрипывали клеенчатые верха экипажей. А если взобраться на подоконник, становилась видна остановка рейсового автобуса за оградой уродливого особняка в «обкомовском» стиле по соседству. И можно было понаблюдать, как с подножки, придерживая длинные юбки, сходят очаровательные иранки в маленьких шляпках, белых ученических блузах и жакетах. Всего в паре кварталов был женский институт, и девушки по утрам всегда спешили на занятия.  
В этом смысле режим Резы-хана имел хоть какую-то положительную сторону: женщины перестали прятать себя под платками и хиджабами. В остальном этот пахнущий чесноком и потом мусульманский казак не представлял из себя ничего занимательного. А его симпатии к Германии уже начинали раздражать. Даже Билла, что уж говорить о лорде Хорасе Сеймуре, который и соблазнил Билла Тегераном вместо пресной и давно набившей оскомину Италии. Бил соблазнился, тем более, что после неудачной выставки в Оксфорде хотелось сбежать, все равно куда, конечно... Но провести последнее лето перед окончанием колледжа в Неаполе? Нет уж, пусть сестрицы с мужьями сами прогуливаются по берегу моря, посещают приемы и восхищаются своим драгоценным Муссолини.  
Билл стер со лба пот, посмотрел на влажные пальцы и поморщился. Жара становилась совершенно невыносимой, клонило в сон, а ведь время не перевалило еще даже за полдень.  
Он расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на рубашке и пододвинул к себе листок.  
Нужно было как-то убить время, пока очередной ученик не закончит выполнять задание. Этот был особенно тугоумен. Хотя нет, не так. Этот был уникумом в своем роде: он идеально воспроизводил бойкое оксфордское произношение Билла, читая с листа, демонстрировал отличные навыки в понимании на слух, но что-то совсем неладное было у него с грамматикой. Он составлял предложения, точно решая арифметические задачи, не вникая в смысл, бездумно и механически. И Билл никак не мог добиться, чтобы ученик (далеко не ребенок, мужчина чуть младше тридцати) начал обращаться с языком как с живым существом, а не криптографической таблицей.  
— Как ваши дела, мистер Герстман? — спросил Билл, постукивая по переносице кончиком вечного пера.  
Тот не ответил, только поднял голову и провел по Биллу нечитаемым взглядом, точно пыльной пуховкой.  
— Заканчивайте, и мы все проверим.  
Билл поводил пером над страницей и вывел почти мимодумно:  
«Дорогой Джим».  
Посидел с минуту, разглядывая написанное. Приподнял листок и убрал из-под него несколько бумаг. Теперь под страницей было только стекло, покрывавшее столешницу. Отлично. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы писать имя друга. Но Билл родился не вчера и предпочитал во всем соблюдать осторожность.  
Потянувшись за сигаретами, лежащими на дальнем конце стола, он вдруг поймал на себе тот же пыльный настораживающий взгляд Герстмана. Бог весть, сколько тот уже смотрел на него и как воспринял манипуляции с листком. Возможно, никак, только Биллу от этого взгляда стало пакостно. Он торопливо закурил и наклонился к письму не раньше, чем его ученик вновь занялся разбором текста.  
«Как ты и предупреждал меня, — вывел он после обращения, — это не страна, а унылая казарма. Сочетание прекрасной персидской архитектуры эпохи Зендов и эклектичного современного барокко могло бы быть очаровательным, если бы шахиншах Пехлеви не воспринял всерьез теорию Геббельса о божественном происхождении своей расы (наиболее арийской среди всех арийских, надо сказать, но в чисто антропологическом смысле) и не превратил свою пустынную родину во вторую Германию со всем ее монументализмом.  
Это Германия с песком, постоянно скрипящим на зубах, Джим, с песком, который я нахожу даже в домашних туфлях и в своей постели. С верблюдами и ослами, бредущими по той же улице, где едет шикарный «Роллс-ройс». С восточными рынками, яркими опереточными мундирами жандармов — и скромной почти по-советски одеждой рабочих. Прекрасные мечети, изящные магазинчики, жилые дома, которые могли бы с тем же успехом радовать глаз где-нибудь в пригороде Парижа — и чудовищный «Белый дворец», который Реза-хан строит для себя и своей семьи. Когда мы с лордом Сеймуром и министром Хекматом были там с визитом, я наблюдал за возведением постамента для статуи правителя... Ну и огромной же она будет. В три человеческих роста, должно быть. Реза-хан собственной персоной, в шинели, конфедератке и сапожищах, со своей казацкой шашкой и обвисшими усами. Представляешь ты себе этого колосса? Давай, Джим, улыбнись. Могу понять, как несладко тебе проводить наше последнее беззаботное лето среди камней Оксфорда, но ты довольно пропутешествовал за свою жизнь, а я вот только начинаю подвизаться на этом пути... Не считать же странствиями поездки в Италии с матерью и сестрами.  
Джим, ты же знаешь, я не умею скучать, и даже здесь нахожу себе занятия по душе. Во-первых, в свободное время я изучаю город и окрестности. У Гринвэя из «Бритиш Петролиум» есть выигранный в карты кабриолет «Штайр 100», некрасивый и мощный, как все немецкое, но чего еще ожидать от машины, которую выпускает тот же завод, что делает винтовки. Я арендую «Штайр» на сутки и отправляюсь на прогулки по пыльным персидским дорогам. Только не говори, словно вторая миссис Хейдон, что я подвергаю себя опасности и кончу как Лоуренс. Это не так. Чтобы кончить как Лоуренс, мне надо было бы купить мотоцикл.  
Еще я развлекаю себя тем, что даю уроки. В основном, английский. Для депутатов меджлисе, их жен и небольшой группки русских летчиков, прямиком из Испании, которых буквально продали в рабство Резе-хану и достопочтенному Хекмату. По договору с полномочным представителем СССР в Иране Черных они организуют тут планерный клуб и обучают молодежь... Есть у меня подозрение, что не только это, но в подробности я не вдаюсь.  
К сожалению, учить юных иранок живописи меня не приглашают. Здесь это до сих пор осуждается Шариатом.  
Ну и конечно же, кабинетная работа. Бесконечный стук печатных машинок, ноты, служебные записки, стенограммы. В пору повеситься, но я не теряю оптимизма. И знаешь, почему? Я влюблен.  
Не пугайся, мое чувство абсолютно и бесповоротно платоническое, и оно обречено. Но если бы ты видел ее. Если бы ты видел... Хотя ты, возможно, заинтересовался Ираном с моей подачи и, вместо того, чтобы считать медали на австрийском чемпионате (Дора Ратьен мужчина? Ну я же тебе говорил! Всегда это чую!), отсматриваешь газеты на предмет животрепещущих новостей. Если это так, то ты, конечно же, знаешь, как хорошая будущая персидская королева.  
Ее зовут Фаузе. Фаузе бинт Фуад, и это нежный и скорбный ангел пустыни. Она напоминает сразу Вивьен Ли и Хеди Ламарр, но мягче и опаснее обеих. Ее родина — Александрия, она старшая дочь короля Египта, но в ней чувствуется что-то французское. У нее голубые глаза, Джим. Страшная редкость здесь. И такая тонкая кожа, что, кажется, дотронься губами — останется след. Я находился достаточно близко к свадебному кортежу, чтобы все это разглядеть, а то, что не разглядел, представил в подробностях. Например, ее жасминовый запах и то, какими мягкими могут быть ее завитые локоны под пальцами... А еще, конечно же, оценил ее супруга. Старший сын Резы-хана беспороден. как отец, но европейское воспитание и кадетский корпус сгладили недостатки происхождения. Высокий носатый хлыщ с огненными глазами. Нервный, как скаковая лошадь. Наш ровесник, разве что чуть старше, и, думаю, будь я рангом повыше, мы, вполне возможно, стали бы друзьями.  
Хотя страсть к прекрасной египтянке скорее сделала бы нас врагами, конечно.  
Они с моей Фаузе так гордо, так царственно восседали в свадебной карете, хлыщ был в парадной форме, при сабле, а нежный ангел — в воздушном белом платье и с жемчугом в волосах...  
Честное слово, еще немного, и я схватил бы их лошадей под уздцы и, как в любовных романах, потребовал бы, чтобы он отказался от прав на женщину, которой недостоин... Ну и меня, разумеется, расстрелял бы караул. Зато какой поступок. Ладно, Джим, милый, я рисуюсь. Лучше попробую изобразить для тебя блистательную Фаузе такой, какой она представляется мне в не очень скромных сновидениях. Нет, ничего такого. Просто ей, мне кажется, пошел бы образ романтической героини. Вуаль, амазонка, гроза и норовистый конь..."  
Он быстрыми росчерками начал набрасывать изящный силуэт всадницы. Прекрасная Фаузе отводила с лица вуалетку и смотрела чуть в сторону, на беснующуюся бурю. Ветер трепал ее наряд, будто даря крылья, а вороной конь — стремительные тонкие линии, крупные штрихи — танцевал под ней слегка испуганно, но горделиво.  
— Вы художник? — спросил вдруг Герстман. — Учились?  
Заглушив конец его фразы, под окном простучали колеса повозки.  
От неожиданности, порожденной скорее не вопросом, а идеальным выговором, скопированным с его собственного, Билл чуть не смазал рисунок. Глупо было пытаться закрыть его сейчас, так что он выпрямился и затушил сигарету.  
— Баллиол-колледж. Будущий бакалавр искусств. Понимаете в живописи?  
Русский качнул головой.  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Абсолютно. Но... как это сказать? Я вижу в людях их талант.  
— Да, так. Польщен. Но у меня нет таланта, во всяком случае, не к портретам.Только манера.  
— Значит, у вас другой талант, мистер Хейдон.  
— М-м... — Билла смущал этот разговор, хотя для успеха занятия следовало говорить, не важно, о чем. Он достал новую сигарету и постучал ей о край стола. — Она вам напомнила кого-то?  
— Скорее, что-то, — Герстман опустил глаза, формулируя предложение, и Билл впервые сообразил, что до этого мгновения он не моргал. Как сова. — Это похоже на графику одного русского молодого поэта...  
— Молодого русского поэта.  
— Да-да. Рано умер. Хорошие... м-м...  
— Стихи?  
— Да. Хорошие стихи. Блестящие. По происхождению тоже в некотором роде англичанин, по легенде. Кто-то из предков из Ирландии.  
— О... — Билл позволил себе улыбнуться. — Это, знаете ли, очень разные вещи.  
— Конечно, — сказал Герстман спокойно. Пожевал губами. — Вы могли бы повторить рисунок? Для меня.  
— Все-таки она кого-то вам напоминает. — Беседа заходила в тупик. Но Герстман вдруг согласился с ним с легкой улыбкой:  
— Да. Да, может быть.  
На языке вертелось «Вашу жену?», но Билл уже был не настолько наивен, чтобы считать, что все начинается и заканчивается браком. В конце концов, это был в некотором роде заказ на работу. А ему нравилось рисовать на заказ, это развлекало.  
— Не могу обещать. Но попробую, мистер Герстман... Для инструктора летного клуба вы неплохо разбираетесь в искусстве.  
Чтобы разрядить обстановку, следовало добавить «и в женщинах», но он смотрел на худые жилистые руки Герстмана, на его плотно, не по жаре, прилегающий к шее воротник, на землистую кожу и смоченные потом прядки волос надо лбом — и почему-то обычная легкость в суждениях отказывала ему.  
Его ученик улыбнулся мягко, с почти отеческой благодарностью.  
— Я закончил. Проверите правописание?  
— И грамматику.  
Билл спрятал письмо под кипой документов и пересел к нему. Вечером нужно было вымарать из глупого взбалмошного послания наиболее провокационные места, а еще лучше — переписать все набело, но ему почему-то хотелось, чтобы Джим увидел Фаузе... Чтобы первый вариант ангела пустыни достался именно ему.  
В этом было что-то от сообщничества, словно они делили одну страсть на двоих. Что-то запретное. Провокационное. И в то же время интимное, личное. Билл не мог объяснить этого себе, но точно знал, что дело совсем не в том, чтобы подразнить Джима. В другом.  
Так что вся надежда была на сэра Джайлза Оуди, мужа одной из сестер. Если в ближайшее время он наведается в Тегеран по делам Англо-Иранской нефтяной компании, можно будет отправить письмо с ним и не беспокоиться о военной цензуре.  
Да, именно так он и сделает, подумал Билл. И от этого у него неожиданно полегчало на душе.

 

****

То, что по какой-то причине считают для себя святым, обычно прячут далеко, глубоко, в самом темном углу чердака, на самом потаенном дне души... Ну или в глухом смешанном лесу, смолистый запах которого Джим первый раз почувствовал во сне, потому что кто-то из его охранников просунул руку сквозь решетки и открыл окно.  
Джим не очнулся, но свежий поток ночного воздуха стал для него настоящим откровением, раздразнил, развеселил и заставил видеть приятные сны ни о чем, а не привычную скрежещущую черноту.  
К утру он, конечно же, зверски замерз и принялся, как гусеница, наматывать на себя колючее армейское одеяло. А потом проснулся — в первый раз сам, без боли, без вкуса ацетона и крови во рту — и подумал, что сейчас пять утра и ему надо одеваться для пробежки.  
Иллюзия рассеялась мгновенно, как только он уловил запах дрянных советских папирос из-под двери и увидел расчерченное квадратами серое пятно окна. Но на пару секунд между сном и явью он правда поверил, что снова в колледже... Только там ему бывало так спокойно и хорошо.  
Джим помнил, как его везли в этот лес в кузове грузовика. Слева и справа в него вжимались плечи охранников, и только это помогало не падать время от времени со скамейки: потому что он был слаб, как котенок, и потому, что дорога была выложена бетонными плитами, покореженными на стыках. Джим запоминал эти подробности: и то, как кренился грузовик из-за поврежденной рессоры, и то, какие звезды мелькали над фуражкой конвойного офицера, когда он выпрыгивал наружу, чтобы отдать бумаги на КПП... Запах папирос, запах хвои, запах мокрой земли. Он запоминал, но не анализировал и уж точно не наслаждался всем этим. Его преследовало шелестящее, как черный целлофан, забытье. Он проваливался в него, путался между вьющихся лент цвета магнитной пленки и пытался на остатках силы воли держать прямо больную спину.  
Но, проспав не меньше суток и озябнув от ночных сквозняков, он вдруг почувствовал себя почти здоровым — и даже отдохнувшим.  
Наверное, это был плохой признак. Наверное, из него выжали все, что хотели, и теперь решали: выставить на торги, перевербовать, расстрелять. Еще пару дней назад расстрел показался бы ему самым желанным выходом: настолько он был измотан, болен и сломлен. А вот теперь от мыслей от смерти почему-то делалось нехорошо...  
Дело было в невозможных летних запахах из приоткрытого окна, подумалось ему.  
Он не видел леса, стекло было почти до верха замазано снаружи выцветшей синей краской. И все-таки представлял шумящие за колючей проволокой деревья, прогретые солнцем прогалины, что-то пряное и цветущее, стрекоз и бабочек вокруг. Экзотическое, будоражащее, совсем не английское, и все же — лето. Может, последнее в его жизни...  
То, что ты хочешь сберечь от посторонних глаз, ты будешь прятать так старательно, как только сможешь.  
Это Джим понял, когда его вели из барака для заключенных, находящегося в самом дальней участи лагеря, к кирпичному основному зданию. За высоким забором действительно приветливо шелестел и пел на разные голоса лес, пахло росой, свежим сеном, самую малость — костром. Под подошвами разбитых вьетнамских кедов, которые ему выдали — самый большой размер, но все равно жали — шелестел гравий. Рядом с дорожкой сиротливо ежилась стерней свежескошенная трава. Тени от вышек пересекали поле.  
Джиму тяжело было поднимать голову, да он и не видел практически ничего из-за распухших за ночь гематом, но даже судя по звукам, этот лагерь отличался от всех тех, где ему приходилось бывать. Собаки лаяли и здесь, но они не исходили пеной, приученные рвать беглецов, тут все для них были свои. И часовые перекрикивались строго, но без панического ужаса в голосах перед той пронумерованной серой массой, что гонят на работы внизу... Да и заключенных с номерами на спинах тут не было. Впереди слышался топот, но это был стройный топот бегущих ног, а не шаркающие шаги зэка.  
Ну и, конечно же, лес. Лес был невозможен вблизи лагеря, пространство должно было просматриваться и простреливаться хотя бы на сухопутную милю.  
А значит, Джима привезли не на «зону» и не в «карантин» для подследственных, а на тренировочную базу.  
Очень секретную. Очень охраняемую. С достаточно многочисленным персоналом. И это, наверное, был конец, потому что если русские собирались оставить его в живых, сюда бы в здравом уме его не потащил никто...  
Он запнулся на ровном месте, и его подтолкнули в спину прикладом. А потом помогли взобраться на высокое деревянное крыльцо, которое не могло — и все же, казалось Джиму, — пахло смолой.  
Тот, кто спрятал все это в беспросветной глуши, по-настоящему любил свое логово. Заботился о нем, ухаживал за ним. И укрывал от посторонних.  
По сравнению с ярким утром, не позволяющим больному и слабому Джиму толком раскрыть глаза, в главном здании царил спасительный полумрак — и пыльный холод, типичный для любого «учреждения». На стенах длинного коридора висели инструкции для начсостава, схемы огнестрельного оружия, планы незнакомой местности. Пол — голый, никаких ковров, только зеленоватый линолеум.  
И кабинет, в который Джима провели, тоже был весь в зелень: самый нейтральный, самый успокаивающий цвет. Зеленой краской, насколько он знал, красили коридоры, по которым осужденного вели к месту казни.  
По знаку конвоира Джим опустился на стул, положил скованные руки на столешницу и опустил глаза вниз. Так получалось хотя бы немного расслабить шею, к тому же, смотреть по сторонам все равно не хотелось. Слишком успокаивающей была обстановка. За окном крутили «солнце» на турниках несколько молодых солдат в одинаковых белых майках. Мягкий утренний свет золотил полированную мебель и портреты в простых рамках на стенах.  
Джиму хотелось курить и не хотелось умирать. Со всеми остальными ощущениями он был готов повременить.  
Дверь раскрылась, когда он настолько погрузился в себя, что перестал даже думать о том, что кто-то войдет. И хозяин кабинета, двигавшийся с какой-то слегка болезненной грацией, будто страдающий артритом балетный танцовщик, сел на свое место за широким длинным столом.  
Джим поднял голову и встретил пронзительный и тяжелый взгляд маленьких выцветших глаз, бывших когда-то, возможно, карими с зеленью.  
Лицо этого человека не было знакомо Джиму, но о, тем не менее, знал, кто это.  
— Здравствуйте, Эллис, — сказал Карла по-английски, и Джим невольно вздрогнул: его почему-то напугал идеальный выговор шефа русского Центра — будто у диктора на радио, освещающего аскотские скачки... будто у преподавателя за кафедрой. — Или вас лучше называть Придо?  
— Это как вам будет угодно, — отмахнулся Джим с искренним безразличием.  
Начало выматывало своей типичностью. «Еще немного, и мне сообщат, что на родине меня объявили перебежчиком, обыгравшим полубезумного Хозяина... Что провал агентуры в Чехословакии приписывают одному мне. И что выгоднее всего согласиться сотрудничать... Но ведь не за этим меня сюда притащили? Нет, не за этим... Не за этим.»  
Вместо того, чтобы продолжить разговор, Карла вытащил из нагрудного кармана пачку синих «Кэмел» и закурил, не предлагая Джиму. Острый и навязчивый запах защекотал ноздри. Джим низко нагнул голову и принялся смотреть на свои руки. Руки были худые до блеклости, со сбитыми костяшками и шелушащейся кожей. Вены просматривались явно, как у свежего покойника. Такое сравнение почему-то развеселило Джима, и он ухмыльнулся. Нет, умирать ему не хотелось. Как и впадать в отчаяние.  
— Хорошее настроение? — мирно спросил его Карла. С какой отвратительной правильностью он употреблял слова, с каким официозом... Джим покачал головой.  
— С чего бы?  
— Например, потому, что я, как вы, наверное, предположили, буду предлагать вам сотрудничество.  
— Я откажусь...  
— Плохое начало.  
Чтобы не скатиться идиотское и детское упрямство, которое могло сослужить ему только плохую службу, Джим поднял голову и обежал глазами неприметный кабинет. Все было стерильно и скучно, как в доброй сотне приемных чиновников различных уровней, которые он повидал: пара телефонов цвета свернувшегося молока, у одного из которых отсутствовал диск, столы, составленные буквой «Т», зеленая краска на трех из четырех стен, лакированные панели на четвертой, шкафы с документами, кипа картонных папок на подоконнике. Обрамленные черными рамками фотокарточки военных в форме, обязательный портрет генерального секретаря, календарь с хоккеистами... И небольшая романтическая акварель в пространстве между двумя окнами. Черноволосая женщина на вороном коне, глядящая чуть в сторону, в клубящиеся облака близкой бури.  
Так странно было видеть в этом заскорузлом от сухости помещении такую нежную и строгую красоту. Тонкие линии, воздушную легкость черт, свойственную увлечениям юности... Картина была незрелой, претенциозной, в чем-то даже глуповатой, но в этом и заключалась ее прелесть. Не хватало только готического водопада за спиной амазонки, но и без того страсти перехлестывали через край.  
На Джима накатил сильный приступ тошноты, как будто ему в желудок пропихнули холодный и слизкий ком. Он обхватил бы себя руками под грудью, если бы не наручники.  
Очнуться его заставила боль в шее, и он понял, что смотрит на картину уже пару минут, если не больше, а значит, он провалился, выдал все с головой. Но ему было плевать.  
Набросок девушки на вороном коне хранился у него в лондонской квартире между страницами словаря латинских терминов Симпсона. И наверняка был разорван и сожжен в пепельнице после сообщения ТАСС о неудачном похищении Стевчека.  
Джим закрыл глаза и остро ощутил запах сигаретного дыма, который показался вдруг отвратительным и удушливым. Тяжесть почти незаметных прежде наручников стала нестерпимой, заболели кисти.  
Наверное, он мог бы убить Карлу сейчас, и тот отлично это знал, но почему-то все равно поднялся из-за стола и прошелся по кабинету, разминая кулаки, точно боксер. Приподнял тюлевую занавеску, не доходящую до подоконника, потрогал корешок одной из папок. И спросил ровно (Джим только парой секунд позже понял, что говорит он по-русски, но с теми же невыносимо правильными дикторскими интонациями):  
— Так вы все-таки отказываетесь от сотрудничества?  
...Картина висела здесь очень давно. Она была хрупкой, так что вряд ли ее можно было часто перевешивать и при этом сохранить почти в первозданной целости. Она сильно выцвела, как все старые акварели, и от этого выглядела призраком самой себя. Призраком молодости и, наверное, любви.  
Как не удивительно, но ее, как и этот скучный кабинет, как и этот тайный лагерь, как и шумный приветливый лес действительно любили, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Может быть, женщина на ней напоминала владельцу кого-то.  
То, что считаешь для себя святым, всегда прячешь от посторонних глаз. Или стараешься, чтобы оно, самое потаенное и ценное, казалось просто прихотью, блажью, глупеньким ненужным украшеньицем обстановки.  
— Я хотел бы вернуться в камеру, — сказал Джим по-русски, со своим неискоренимым акцентом, не принадлежащим ни одной национальности.  
Поднялся и посмотрел на Карлу с высоты собственного роста, подумав отстраненно, что этот благообразный, страшный, высохший человечек когда-то тоже был молодым. И, наверное, что-то чувствовал.  
— Вас депортируют, — сказал ему Карла так бесцветно, что это могло бы звучать как «вас расстреляют». — Равноценный обмен.  
Джим постарался дышать глубже. Так глубоко, как позволяла грудная клетка. Не выпустить «Не нужна мне эта милость! Не от вас! Ради бога, только не от вас обоих!» И Карла вдруг, выдохнув облачко белесого дыма, щелкнул зубами, словно старый бойцовый бульдог. Может, дело было в артрите. А может, так он делал перед тем, как улыбнуться.  
Во всяком случае, его улыбка католика-людоеда сопровождала Джима до самой двери. А за ней мягкие тычки в спину от конвойных чуть не свалили его на пол, потому что он как-то вдруг разучился держаться на ногах.  
Летний лес, должно быть, продолжал шуметь за бетонными стенами. Только Джим больше его не слышал.  
Но уже к вечеру, скрюченный на сидении подпрыгивающего «Москвича» между двумя громилами, страдающий от боли в спине, он убедил себя, что и лес, и лагерь, и Карлу он видел в полубреду и не запомнил никаких подробностей.  
Как и всякий хороший разведчик, он уже в скором времени сам в это поверил.  
Лето за измызганным стеклом все-таки было чудесным. И не последним. Нет. Не для него.


End file.
